Broken
by Dani4
Summary: Amy and Matt are married, Matt gets drunk and beats up Amy, and she runs to Jeff and Shannon for help. Romance will come in later chapters. Read and Review!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay, this is my first ficcie (published) so it may/may not be good. Don't know, don't own, yadda yadda. This is written with WordPad, because my stupid Microsoft Word kept glitching on me. This is a couple of months after Vengence. Also, I'm almost positive Jeff doesn't have a kid, but in this, he does. :P  
  
  
  
Broken  
  
Amy finally picked herself up off the littered floor, and picked up the broken bits of glass and dishware. Half an hour later, she was done, and she quietly opened the bedroom door a crack, and made sure he was sleeping. She grabbed her cell and her purse, heading out the door to the car. Amy sighed softly, and drove off, dialing the number as she went. Three rings. Finally, a groggy voice answered. "'lo?" "Jeff?" She said, her voice cracking. "Hey..Amy, what's wrong?" She swerved to keep on the road. "Can..Can I come over?" She heard a long pause. "Sure Amy." Jeff said uncertainly.  
  
Amy pulled up to Jeff's house, and he came out to meet her. "Hey.." He looked at her. "Damn Ames, what happened to you?" He asked, dragging her inside. She collapsed on the couch. "Me and Matt got into a fight...again." She said, running her hand across her forehead. Jeff sighed deeply. "Ames, I am so sorry..." She looked at him. "Jeff, it's not your fault, you aren't responsible for your brother's actions." Just then, a small figure came down the hall. "Daddy?" Jeff turned, trying to block Amy out of Jessica's view. "What is it, sweetie?" Jessica walked to him. "I had a nightmare. Uncle Matt beat Aunt Amy up bad..and she had to go to the hospital, and you were mad at Uncle Matt, and you two fought...and then I woke up." He hugged her. "Well, Jessi, Aunt Amy won't have to go to the hospital." Then, Jessica noticed Amy. "Aunt Amy! What happened to you?" Amy smiled weakly. "Jessi, Uncle Matt and I had an argument." Jessica paled a bit. "But, why'd he do that to you?"  
  
Amy sighed, and looked at Jeff, then back to Jessica. "Why don't you go back to bed, honey, and we'll talk in the morning?" Jessica nodded and went back down the hall. Jeff waited till he heard Jessica's door close, and sat by Amy. "Why did my brother do that, Amy?" Amy sighed. "Because I've been hanging out with Shane a lot, he thinks that me and Shannon were having a fling." Jeff laughed. "Why would he think that?" "I don't know, but I need someone to stay with. And you have Beth and Jessica here, and if Matt comes here, I don't want ya'll getting hurt. Got any ideas?" Jeff sighed. "How about Shannon? Matt wouldn't think of there." Amy nodded, and Jeff picked up the phone to call Shannon.  
  
  
  
A/N: OK, so did ya like it? Did ya hate it? Do you have any ideas? Review and tell me, or email me. 


	2. Confrontations

A/N: Well, after mucho thinking, I've decided to keep this story going. Sorry it's been so long, I've been so busy lately. Again, I don't own anyone in here so far.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Confrontations  
  
Jeff drove Amy over to Shannon's house. They walked up the steps, Shannon at the door, and ushering them in. He hugged Amy. "Are you ok?" She hugged him back. "I will be Shan. Thanks for letting me stay." Shannon smiled crookedly, a piece a blond-black hair falling in his face. Jeff laughed. "Cute, Shan. Don't you have a fiancee?" Shannon grinned at Jeff. "Damn. Guess I'm off the market, huh?" Amy grinned, and sighed fakely. "Damn. Too bad for me. You're such a great guy." Shannon stuck his tongue out at her. "Crystal should be back soon. She went to the store to get some stuff." Amy looked around. "She did say it was okay, right Shannon? You have asked her, haven't you?" He grinned sheepishly. "Shannon Brian Moore-" "Cool it, Ames. She's fine with it." Jeff got up. "Well, time for me to go." "Bye, Jeff. Thanks again." Jeff smiled, and hugged Amy. "Girl, it's no problem. Just call me." She nodded, and sat by Shannon on the couch. Jeff walked away, and opened the door to leave. "What the fuck?" Jeff said.  
  
  
  
-At the door-  
  
Matt stood there. "Jeffro, get out of my way." Jeff smirked. "Why?" Matt tried to get past him. "Amy's here, isn't she?" Jeff shook his head. "No." Matt finally pushed Jeff out the way. "AMY!"  
  
-In the living room-  
  
Shannon looked at Amy. "Come on," He whispered. He dragged her towards the back of the house. "Where are we going?" She asked. He shook his head. He quietly opened the door to the basement, and dragged her down the stairs. Amy closed the door soundlessly behind them. Just as she did, she heard footsteps from the living room. "AMY DUMAS! COME ON!" Matt yelled. Jeff sighed. "Dude, she's not here." Matt ignored him. Shannon hid her under the steps they just climbed down. "Stay here. I'll take care of Matt." Amy nodded, and crouched down under the steps. Shannon made his way back up. He opened the door, and closed it. "I couldn't find it, Jeff. You sure it's not at your house?" Matt stormed down the hallway, towards Shannon. "Where the fuck is she?" Shannon looked at him. "What would you want with Crystal, dude?" Matt growled. "Not Crystal. AMY!" Shannon acted surprised, thanking God that his acting classes came in handy. "Amy? She's not with you, Matt?" Matt looked at him for a minute suspiciously. Then, finally, "You haven't seen her?" Shannon shook his head, his green eyes wide with shock. "No, but if I do, I'll tell her you're looking for her." Matt turned to Jeff, and looked at him suspiciously. "Okay, sorry. She probably went out to do stuff. You know girls." He smiled, trying to play off his anger. Jeff escorted him out of the house. Shannon went to get Amy.  
  
-With Matt-  
  
He got in his car. "God damnit! I know she's gone to one of them. Who else would she go to?" He thought. "Well, there is Shane, and maybe Trish." He sighed deeply. He cranked the car up, and drove off towards Shane's house.  
  
-Back in Shannon's house-  
  
Amy, Jeff, and Shannon sat around the table in the kitchen. "Guys, what are we going to do?" Shannon sighed. "Maybe Shane could help. Or we could haul you off to Florida with Adam and Jason." Jeff got up, and called Shane.  
  
  
  
A/N 2: Okay, that's all for now. Have to go do family stuff. By the way, if you have any ideas, or suggestions for anything, leave it in your review. 


End file.
